


Meeting Ms. Jones

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame
Summary: This is a little story I wrote for my friend Blossom-skies and her OC Jen





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Jen lay at the bottom of her cold lonely cell, pain still ravaging her tired and worn body. The darkness seeped into her soul taking away the warm thoughts of the warm summer air somewhere outside these god damned walls and the slowly fading hope she would be saved. She had lost track of time as the hours and days drifted by endlessly as she stared at the ceiling of this hell hole. Was it days ago or was it months ago that she was taken from the comfort of her home?

Jen’s brother Casey had told her about Karai and the two criminals that Baxter Stockman and Oroku Saki had mutated into a giant rhino and a wart hog a few years ago. She thought the story was entertaining but when the female ninja and the two mutants showed up at her door for an unwanted house call Jen was no longer amused. But she was a Jones so like hell if she was going down without a fight.

In the end Jen’s street smarts and ability to kick some ass was no match for two mutated overachieving lumbering fools and a trained assassin. The next thing she knew Jen woke up strapped to a freezing examination table and the missing scientist from TCRI hovering over her with a syringe filled with some sort of florescent purple liquid.

Adjusting his glasses Dr Baxter Stockman leaned down waving the syringe in her face, “So Ms. Jones, it took us a bit to track you down but Karai always gets her man…well woman I should say. Since we haven’t been able to locate your brother Casey Jones and Ms O’Neil you were the next best thing.”

Jen had no idea what was going on? What did this idiot want with her brother and his girlfriend? Testing the restraints that held her in place she started to struggle. “What do you want with my brother?”

“We just want to ask him a few questions that’s all, but I guess you’ll have to do for now.” Lifting the syringe up to his eyes he flicked the cylinder raising the bubbles to the top before expelling them from the needle with a single push on the plunger. 

Jen watched the purple liquid squirt from the tip of the needle landing on the table next her bound hand. “W-whats in that?” she stammered suddenly getting a little nervous. This was a world renowned genius who went off the deep end when he met the Shredder. Casey had told her what he did and what he was capable of and now she was at his mercy holding a strange looking substance.

“Oh my dear this ol thing?” he waved the syringe theatrically in her face again giving her a sickening smile. “This is liquid motivation. I need some information from you Ms. Jones and if you corporate you’re free to go but if you…..disappoint me this lovely purple ooze will transform you into something of nightmares. You saw our sweet and gentle Beebop and Rocksteady right? That could be you.”

Jen felt the knot coil in her stomach; this was not good, definitely not good.

“The turtles bitch, where are they?” Jen heard a venomous voice call behind her. Twisting as much as her restraints would allow Jen arched to see Karai come into view, the scowl on her face contorting her feminine Japanese features.

“Turtles?” Jen felt the word roll from her lips in confusion. What were they getting at? What about turtles?

“Don’t play dumb with me Ms Jones, your brother is friends with those meddlesome mutant turtles and my master wants them and you will give them to me.” Stockman hissed positioning the syringe’s needle down aimed for her flesh.

Jen began to struggle again, fear fueling the hard snaps of her wrists. “I don’t know what you’re talking about? I don’t know anything about any fucking turtles? Jesus Christ please I don’t want to be a mutant!” the tone in her voice began to rise into hysteria as the needle lowered to the crook of her arm.

“Where are they?” he asked again looking up at Karai seeming to be looking for permission.

“I told you! I don’t know!”

“Is that your final answer Jen? Karai smirked resting her hands on either side of Jen’s head staring intently down into her frantic eyes. “Stockman here is very eager to see if the ooze he created is the same as the stuff that mutated Beebop and Rocksteady. And he needs a willing test subject to try it on and you my dear are about to volunteer if you don’t give us what we want.”

Jen’s eyes moved from Karai’s cool and collected gaze to the maddening dark pools of the scientist. Tears threatened to spill forth from her eyes, she didn’t want to mutant but she was a Jones and Jones don’t cry. She could hear her dad’s voice whisper in the back of her head, “You’re stronger then you know.” Gaining the resolve she needed from her father’s words she spat in the mad scientists face. “I don’t know about any mutant turtles but if I did I wouldn’t tell you!” 

Needless to say Stockman got his test subject and now Jen was moaning in pain on the cold cell floor, god knows where as the mutation reached its end. Jen didn’t have a mirror to see it but she could feel the changes. Her skin was no longer smooth but rough and from what little light that filtered through the bared window on her cell door from the hallway she could see blue and purple. Her skin wasn’t the most alarming change though, not by a long shot. Dragging behind her lay a long curled tail which she could control, that was sort of cool. Her five fingers were reduced to three and her toes down to two. Thankfully her hair still sat on her head and she could tell something was changing with her eyesight. The dark shapes of her cell were starting to sharpen and become visible and it wasn’t from her eyes adjusting to the dark. It was something more, something to do with her mutation.

The tingling in her body receded and the mind numbing all over ache faded as Jen let out a shaky breath curling up into a ball. As the numbing pain finally began to give her reprieve her worn out body relaxed letting her fall deep into blissful unconsciousness. She wanted to go home, but how was she going to get out of here?

A loud explosion rocked her confinement jostling her from her sleep. Ignoring the dull ache in her limps Jen scrambled to her feet peering out of her cell door her new three fingered hands clutching the metal bars. Again another explosion rang out but this time the large door at the end of the hallway blew off its hinges. The repercussion from the blast sent her sailing backwards slamming into the makeshift cot.

“Jennifer!” a muffled familiar voice cut through the ringing in her ears. “JEN!”

“Cas?” Jen coughed trying to get to her feet. Smoke and flying debris clouded the hallway keeping her brother from her sight. “CASEY!” Jen managed to scramble to her feet and back to her cell door reaching out into the void grasping for her salvation.

“Jen! Where are you?” she could hear him coughing his voice getting closer.

“I’m at the end in a cell!”

“Hey Casey, is she in here?” Another voice came through the confusion and Jen tried to see who was with her brother.

“Leo, yeah she’s in here! Where’s Raphael we might need him?”

“Right here Jones.” A deep voice with a prominent New York accent came after her brothers.

As the dust began to settle Jen could see three silhouettes making their way towards her. One she could see was her brother but the other two were large with unnatural bulk, and they were definitely not human. Which brought reality slamming back reminding her she was no longer human as well. Her heart jumped into her throat as her tail uncoiled slapping against the cool floor, her brother didn’t know, he didn’t fucking know and he was about to see her. A strangled cry came from her throat unexpectedly as she retreated back into the corner, into the shadows.

“Jen!?” Casey cried out reaching her cell his body slamming into the metal.

“Wait!” Jen screamed wrapping her arms around her changed body.

“Jen, what are you talking about? We’re getting you out of there. Raph! Get this door off!”

Within seconds the door began to creak and moan under the pressure of this Raphael’s strength. Fear raced through her realizing Casey was about to see her in her new form and she could feel something happening with her skin. Instinct took over and she pressed back up against the wall as the door was ripped from its hinges and thrown to the side. A large shadow retreated as Casey came hurtling through the door his eyes searching frantically in the darkened room. His eyes passed over her never focusing in on her form. Did he not see her?

“Jen?” his voice was strained unable to find his little sister.

Again his gaze moved over where she was standing and still nothing. He couldn’t see her? Then two large green bodies came through the door distracting Jen from her distraught brother. They were huge and from what she could deduce they were turtles. Wait! Turtles?! These were the turtles Stockboy and Karai were looking for?

One was larger than the other; the bigger one had a tattered red bandana over his head the tails dangling down the front of his chest. Wrapped around his impressively muscled body and massive shell was a harness that came over his broad shoulders and around his waist meeting at the lower center of his plastron. The only piece of clothing he was wearing was a grey pair of shorts held up with a white belt. On his left should was a lone shoulder pad for some sort of protection? In his green three fingered hands he held sai dripping with blood. The one word that came to mind when she looked at him was brute.

Jens’ eyes drifted to the slightly smaller one just beside him but there was no mistaking he was equally as intimidating as the red brute. Around his green scalp was a blue mask highlighting his dazzling blue eyes, momentarily awe struck Jen needed to remind herself to breath. His body wasn’t as bulky as the brute but he was leaner and seemed deadlier. Sitting diagonal across his plastron was his leather harness and in his hands were twin katanas. He too had on black shorts with knees pads with some weird homemade Japanese sandals? This one made her heart race, this mutant turtle undeniably got her attention.

Her brother’s calls brought her back to the present and Jen swallowed readying her unsteady voice. “Cas, something happened to me. They changed me. Baxter Stockman injected me with a purple ooze.”

With the mention of the purple ooze Jen noticed the flinch in the two mutant turtles that turned their heads in the direction of her voice.

“What are you talking about Jen? I can hear you but I can’t see you? What’s going on?”

“Casey you have to promise not to freak out please. This is hard enough for me already.” She could hear her own voice trembling as she spoke.

Casey straightened his back preparing himself for whatever he was about to see and nodded.

This was her older brother; he would love her no matter what she had to remind herself. Jen took a deep breath and felt her skin scrawl for a few seconds and she stepped forward into the light. She watched her older brothers eyes widen in shock his mouth opening in a silent gasp but thankfully took a step towards her instead of back his hands outstretched for his sister.

“Oh Jen.” Casey whispered.

She could hear the two mutant turtles behind her brother breaths hitch and whisper at the same time, “What the shell?”


	2. Part Two

Part 2

“What did that madman do to you?” Casey whispered uncomfortably letting his fingers timidly run over the skin of her forearms. He shuttered at the new texture, his sister once soft skin felt bubbly and uneven under his finger tips.

“I don’t know Casey, I haven’t looked in a mirror yet so I don’t know the extent of it all besides the very obvious changes. All I know is Baxter Stockman did it and it hurt like hell taking several days to complete.”

Jen could see the uncertainty in his gentle eyes, but this was her brother Casey and she knew no matter what he’d love her. Keeping her arms outstretched she allowed her brother to touch her skin examining her mutation. Finding her focus being pulled from her brother as he lifted his signature hockey mask from his face to get a better look, Jen’s improved eye sight trained in on the two gawking turtles. The story behind these two must be a wild one.

“Um Cas…… an introduction would be nice.” Jen coughed gently pulling her arms from his grasp.

Casey blinked up at his sister’s new complexion and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Um yeah sorry Jen, um.. these are my friends Leonardo in the blue and Raphael in the Red. Leo and Raph this is my little sister Jennifer.”

“Jen.” She swiftly remarked. “Please call me Jen.”

“Yes, she prefers to be called Jen, ……anyways…There are two more just outside the door watching our backs and Donnie might be able to help you, which reminds me we need to get out of here now. I have no doubt they’ll be sending reinforcements here shortly.”

Jen watched the two turtles’ wave when being introduced never taking their eyes from her body. They looked just as apprehensive as her brother but seemed a bit more intrigued with her tail and skin, almost spellbound by it.

Soon Casey’s arm was around her waist urging her forward towards the obliterated door and to her must needed freedom. Jen’s feet moved for a few steps and but her leg muscles seized under the sudden movement making her tumble forward. Before she hit the floor two large green arms shot out catching her frame hoisting her up bridal style. Unconsciously her arms shot up around the thick neck now supporting her body weight and caught the blue pools of Leonardo’s gaze. All of a sudden she became hyper aware of her new tail that hung haphazardly at his feet. She didn’t want him to trip as they started to run towards the exit so she wrapped the end of her tail around his muscled thigh keeping it away from his feet. If she wasn’t mistaken she could have sworn the large turtle shivered at the sensation of her tail curling around his thick leg.

“I’m sorry Jen but this might get a bit bumpy so just hold on ok?” It was Jen’s turn to shiver at the sound of his deep voice. Being so close to his chest the sound vibrated the plates of his plastron making her skin feel funny, suddenly warm. With a burst of sterile white light, they entered into the main lab and a fight was already in progress. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden surge of light Jen could see two more turtles fighting guards. One was taller and leaner then all four of them with a purple mask and the smallest but just as bulky at Raphael wore orange. Four fucking turtles, these mutants were what Karari and Stockman was talk about. Casey had some explaining to do when and if they got out of here.

Without warning an explosion rang just behind them sending Leonardo, Raphael and Jen sprawling forward slamming into several pieces of expensive equipment. Rolling onto her back Jen groaned at the new ache that were now added to the others, she let her head turn and felt her body tense in distress.

Several of the guards were now on top of Leonardo and Raphael pinning them to the floor using some sort of taser bar. Each tip of the weapon crackled with some sort of electricity and it was being forced through their bodied. She had only known them for a few minutes but the overwhelming urge to protect them burst in her chest.Anger Jen had never felt before roared within her making her see red as the two turtles who had helped her from her cage writhed and arched screaming in pain.

Her once weak limbs surged to life bringing her to her feet and charged screaming at the top of her lungs. With inhuman strength Jen launched herself into the fray slamming three guards free of Leonardo. Reaching down she grabbed a dropped taser and pressed the tip to each of the last three making them tense screaming in agony before falling motionless at the large turtle’s feet.

Leo shook his head bringing himself back from the brink of unconsciousness looking up at Casey’s sister who was now attacking the guards that had Raphael pinned down sending an electric current through him. His eyes widened getting to his feet watching her fight with such ferocity he could have sworn the frail form he was just carrying now had inhuman strength. Not only was she tossing the guards around like rag dolls, her tail moved on its own accord punching and curling around them and tossing them across the room. It was like she was going berserk.It was actually quite amazing seeing her adapt so quickly to her new mutation, whatever it might be. But now was not the time to ponder such things. Rushing forward Leo helped Jen pull the last of the guards from his younger brother and pulled him to his feet.

“Don, Mike! Let’s go now!” Leo called out his orders over the roaring sound of the battle.

The unchecked rage that coursed through Jen’s body made everything a semi coherent blur, she couldn’t focus on anything besides helping the two turtles. Nothing else mattered and from what she could comprehend she was a force to be reckoned with. Her strength was unmatched as she lifted the guards from the shells of the turtles tossing them as if they were bags of cotton candy. Where was this strength coming from?

Leonardo came up beside her placing his large hand on the small of her back helping up Raphael who was now staring up at her with excited wonderment. Leo’s warm touch seemed to bring her back out of her self induced rage startling her back to reality.

“That was….wow… I mean…uh thanks.” Raphael stammered giving her an awkward fist bump to her shoulder before running after his two other brothers and Casey.

Casey held his hand out for his sister and felt a little relieved at the display he had just witnessed. The explosion set him in the opposite direction as her, Leo and Raph. He watched her sail from Leo’s arm crashing into some equipment.There was a moment of terror that seized him when a swarm of guards overcame the two mutant turtles and he thought for sure she would be taken again. But when she shot up like a rocket and attacked those guards like they were nothing, a swarm of pride hit him right in the chest. His little sister was on a war path and he sort of felt sorry for the idiots as they flew through the air in comical slow motion. The dumbfounded looks on Raph and Leo mad him chuckle a little seeing the guys in awe of someone who could very well be stronger then them. He must have been wearing a goofy grin because when Jen’s three fingered hand found his five she gave him a bright smile that only Jen could produce. He thought she might have enjoyed that a little bit.

Dodging several more guards and a hail of gun fire Jen followed the four mutant turtles and her brother from the lab and quickly piled into a large garbage truck. The tall purple one got behind the wheel and turned over the loud engine and sent the large vehicle barreling forward away from her prison.

Now out of danger Leo took a few deep breaths and settled his pulsing heartbeat. They almost didn’t make it out of there and if wasn’t for Jen’s new mutation Raph and himself could have been taken as well.The lingering question still remained though, why did they take her? From what Casey told them when he came to the lair hysterical for their help she had been missing for 2 days.

He had gone to visit her after a long shift and found her door smashed in and her apartment ransacked. With the cooperation of Chief Vincent and the New York City police department and Donnie’s smarts they were able to deduce Karai and Baxter Stockman were behind her abduction. Unfortunately, it had taken them nearly 2 weeks to find were Jennifer was being held against her will. After circumventing the security and entering through the back door they had managed to find her cell when Donnie hacked into their system. Thankfully everyone made it out alive and relatively unharmed, well mostly.

Looking back at Casey and Jen from the passenger seat. Casey had her in his arms hugging his sister as if she would disappear right from within his arms. From the looks of it she was nearly naked with only a black pair of underwear that dipped under her new flexible tail that now protruded from just below her lower back and a matching black bra to cover her breasts. Her skin was the best part in his eyes. It was vibrant blue and purples with flecks of green and from what her could tell looked to be almost chameleon. Running from just above the base of her tail looked like scutes that formed a straight line to the tip of her curled tail. Her feet were bare exposing her feet and her human toes were long gone replaced by two large toes and her five fingers reduced to three. Almost identical to theirs. Her long dark brown hair still remained on her head and her eyes still looked human,but he could see a flash of silver behind the pupils.When Casey had shown them a picture of her Leo had immediately thought she was attractivefor a human but this change she underwent was amazing in his eyes, it’s only enhanced her features. She was beautiful.

Jen finally pulled from Casey’s tight grasp and stepped back and felt her throat constrict. No longer fighting to stay alive she was able to concentrate on her new appearance. Her eyes moved to her skin, now able to see it in the light. Her pink human flesh was now replaced by bumpy purple and blue and green flecked reptile skin. Looking up at her brother, terrified she let out a sob. She remembered her tail and it appeared in front of her uncurling to its full length, the tip resting in her new three fingered hands.

“Casey?”

Her brothers’ hands moved under her chin cupping her cheeks making her look at him, “It’s ok Jen, we’ll figure something out. Donnie will figure something out.”

At the mention of his name Donatello turned from the road and gave her a quick scan with his warm brown eyes. “I’ll do my best Casey, I promise. The first thing I need to find out is what stockman mutated you with and from what I can tell your body mutated from more than one animal. Chameleon is one from my guess.”

A light bulb went off in Leo head remembering the cell she was being held in and they were unable to see her. “Yeah when we got into her cell we couldn’t see her, but then out of nowhere she just materialized. I have a feeling she can make her skin change color to blend in with her surroundings just like a chameleon.” Leo stood from his seat and made his way back to Jen who was watching him intently. 

Jen took a moment to regain her composer as Leonardo stood from his seat making his way back to them. His long muscled legs shifted his hips with each powerful stride making him look like a dangerous animal stalking its prey. His blue eyes bore down on her as he approached. Jen had to remind herself to breath and gulped in a breath of air when he stopped just before her his immense chest within grasp.

“Can you do that again?” he asked calmly never taking his eyes form hers.

“D-do what again?”

“Change the pigment of your skin to blend in?”

Jen looked around at her brother and the other two turtles as they hovered closer waiting to see if she was actually able to change her skin color at will.

“Yeah that would be awesome.” The orange banded turtle turned smiled up at his older brother Raphael.

“I-I don’t know if I can?” Jen tried to remember how she did it. She could recollect her skin acting funny when she was scared. She had stepped back into the shadows of her cell and found they couldn’t see her when they entered.

“Here.” She heard Leo rumble softly taking her hand pressing it to the top plates of his plastron. They felt like very soft leather, the texture pleasing to her fingertips. Unconsciously she curled her fingers lightly scratching her nails on his chest.

“See if you can match the color of my chest.”

Swallowing dryly her eyes darted up to his intense blues eyes catching a quick glimpse before resettling on his chest. Closing her eyes she concentrated pressing her palm all the way down against him, stepping just a little closer. She took a long deep breath catching the faint scent of mint tea and some sort of oil. The pleasant smell made her chest warm a bit before rushing to her cheeks.

She found it a little difficult to concentrate with everyone staring at her and the poor suspension of the giant vehicle didn’t help things either.

“Come one Jen.” The familiar voice of her brother broke through her jumbled mind. She focused on his voice and it helped her slow her racing pulse. Slowly her skin started to vaguely tingle and then she heard everyone gasp and felt Leonardo’s chest bounce with his quickened breathing. Opening her eyes, she followed suit seeing her once purple and blue hand match the browns of his plastron.


	3. Part Three

Part 3

It had been several weeks since Casey and his four mutant turtle friends had liberated Jen from Dr. Stockman’s lab. The ride back to their lair had been an interesting one.Finding out not only had her body transformed because of the strange purple ooze but she had some weird ability to blend into whatever background she was standing in front of. Donatello the tall purple genius of the four brothers figured her mutation was part chameleon due to the color changing platelets of her new skin. This would definitely take some getting use too.

Jen sat in the back of the lair in the makeshift room the turtles had to graciously set up for her. Due to her new look, going back to her apartment wouldn’t be prudent, her elderly neighbor Mrs. Larson wouldn’t fair well with her change.

Under the cover of night, the guys and Jen had stopped at her apartment to grab a few things for her while she waited for Don’s genius to set her back to normal. Along with some creature comforts her laptop was brought back. Due to the flexibility of her job as a Graphic Designer Jen was able to continue her work from the seclusion of the lair deep within the depths of the New York City’s sewers. She hoped this form wouldn’t be permanent so keeping her life on the surface alive along with her home was important.

Finishing her most recent job Jen closed her laptop and rubbed the fresh bandage on the crook of her arm. She had lost count of how many vials of blood the tall purple genius had taken. In the end she knew he needed every drop to analysis the mutagen in her blood in hopes to find a way to reverse its effects. From the little time she had spent with the four turtles, if anyone would figure this out it would be Donatello. His brilliant mind was one of kind.

With a deep sign she leaned back on her bed drumming mindlessly on the top of her laptop with her newly acquired three fingered hands. She was bored and needed a distraction. Pushing the computer from her lap she swung her legs over the bed and stood. Her clock made her blissfully aware that the four brothers would be in the dojo training with their father who happened to be their sensei and a giant rat. That was a shock to the system itself.

With her long tail swishing behind her Jen made her way to the dojo, the anticipation sending her blood pumping faster through her veins. The thought of one of the brothers in particular made the stay down in the sewers not so unpleasant. She had felt an instant connection with the turtle almost immediately when they pulled her from that god forsaken lab.

Entering through the large opening of the spacious dojo she watched all four turtles collide in what seemed to be an exuberant display of strength.On the far end of the room Master Splinter watched his four sons battle for dominance while his long furry fingers stroked his thin beard.Catching the new spectator in his peripheral vision the old rat smiled giving her a quick nob acknowledging her presence. Returning the nod Jen returned her gaze back to the four hard bodies in the middle of the room. Each one had a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies and the taught muscle that lay beneath their green pebbled skin shifted effortlessly with each move of their extremities,extenuating the power that lay in their well-trained bodies. Then time seemed to slow down just for a bit when she caught his blue eyes staring at her as his agile body flipped over his three younger brothers. Leo, the leader of the four turtles was looking at her and if she wasn’t mistaken, he was giving her a wicked smile. When he landed his muscular leg kicked out sending Raphael sailing forward slamming plastron down onto the dojo floor. When Mikey and Donnie became aware their leader loomed behind them they spun around quickly preparing for his next attack.Before the leader in blue could take his other two brothers down a loud roar came from ahead and Raphael’s body shot like a missile connecting with Leo’s plastron. The red projectile sent him and Leo rolling backwards engaged in a new match.

Jumping out of the way Mikey and Donnie made their way over to Jen. Mikey’s arm slide around her shoulders pulling her to him. “See anything you like? Maybe you wanna wrestle too?” he cooed playfully drumming his three fingers on her shoulder.

“I don’t think you could handle all of this Mikey?” Jen laughed snaking her tail up the back of his shell finding his chucky gold necklace pulling from his neck.

“We’ll never know if you don’t let me try?” his large hand reached up grabbing her stolen jewelry from the offending appendage.

“Leave her alone Mikey.” A deep distant voice called from the other side of the room.

All three turned to see Leonardo helping Raph from the floor brushing some fresh blood from his left nostril with the back of his hand. Jen felt like her feet were bolted to ground when his eyes found hers. Leonardo’s walk was predatory, like a tiger stalking its prey, and she felt like she was about to be eaten whole from the look on his face.

“Ahh lighten up Leo, I was just having some fun.”

“Mikey, she doesn’t have any sort of training you could hurt her.” Leo scolded his youngest brother.

Jen frowned at Leo’s assumption she would be easily taken down. Turning out of Mikey grasp Jen pushed Leo’s broad shoulder forcefully, “Hey, I might not have any ninja training but that doesn’t mean I’m helpless. It took that Rhino man and warthog guy at least 20 minutes to take me down. I think that’s pretty good. Besides I helped you and big red out, back at the lab after that explosion. I don’t know what came over me but I felt like I had the strength of 10 men.”

Leo remembered that night vividly, coming too he had watched her rip through those guards like warm butter. Her slender, but nimble tail wrapping around them with expert precision like she had been doing it her entire life. It was impressive to say the least how fast she adapted. It was beyond erotic to the leader and he had found it difficult to forget. Actually he had found it difficult to concentrate with her living in the lair. Several times he had caught himself heading towards her room not even with a certain purpose in mind. He had to remind himself she was Casey’s sister and a victim in all of this. She was here for their help and all he wanted to do was be near her. Leo chastised himself thinking of her in that way but Jen was beautiful in this new form.

Casey had shown them a picture of her pre-ooze before they left to save her, just in case any of them came in contact with her first. She was an attractive human woman before but her mutant form was a whole different story. His body reacted on its own accord, aching in places that had to be relieved in the privacy of his own room. Even just now seeing her watch them as they trained gave Leo an adrenaline rush. The usual stoic leader didn’t like to show off when he trained but the hormones that controlled his young fertile body called for a show when she was around.

He had been looking for a reason to be close to her without rousing suspicion so maybe a little demonstration of her new abilities would be convenient. Looking back at Donnie who was eyeing his eldest brother warily Leo gave him a sly smile.

“Maybe you’d like to show me what you can do?” Leo started winking at his genius brother.

Donnie thought about it for a moment and agreed. He had been so busy analyzing her blood and the ooze that mutated her he had completely forgotten about the end result. He remembered Raph talking about her going nuts on the guards helping him and Leo out as they escaped. He had only witnessed her ability to blend in on the ride home when she touched Leo’s plastron. “Yes that could be interesting, Jen would you be willing to maybe try and reproduce your strength again? I heard it was quite ‘awe inspiring’.”

Jen blushed at Donnie’s words and the thought of being in close contact with Leonardo. He might not get the reaction he was hoping for, but who was she to turn down a simple request from her hosts. “Alright Leo, if you’re in such a hurry for an ass kicking you should have just said so.” Jen tried to play off cocky but inside she was on fire with anticipation. Moving to the center of the dojo she turned to watch Leo approach her, his hips swaying seductively with each foot fall. He was going to be the death of her.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey sat down on the side lines and prepared for the show to come. Their eyes trained in on the old rat coming up from his spot in the back of the dojo eyeing the two mutants circling in the center. They thought he would stop them but funny enough he took up a stop next to Mikey intent on seeing what Jen could do.

“I’ll go easy on you.” Leo smiled crouching down his hands out reached to grab any part of her that deemed appropriate. “But I’m going push you too. I want see that wild side again.” 

Jen swallowed attempting to moisten the dessert that was hidden in her mouth. She couldn’t help but watch his chest plates move with each breath and his pink tongue darting out to moisten his lips. She could have sworn he was flexing the dense muscles in his arms and well defined legs too. Was he doing this to distract her? Cause it was fucking working. “Stop staring and concentrate you idiot.” She scolded herself. Everyone was watching. Digging deep she remembered everything her brother had taught her, every jab every upper cut and she focused in on that. Leo began to bob and weave as if he was taunting her getting her riled up but it wouldn’t work. If Leo wanted to see what she could do then so be it.

Tensing her muscles and pulled that feeling back in the lab, the worry, the over protectiveness of the turtles, the horror of seeing them writhing in pain. She could start to feel the rage rising up in her belly, her arms and legs starting to feel weightless. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his three brothers getting excited with the prospect of someone kicking their fearless leader’s shell. The enthusiasm in their eyes was palpable. She fed off of it and screamed rushing the blue banded turtle.

Leo was ready, he could take her, she had no training, so it would be easy.But when he saw the color of her skin fluctuate and her fists clench, his stomach dropped. With an ear piercing scream she rushed him at a neck break speed. She had moved so fast he barely had enough time to evade a blow from her fist making him stumble back in shock. Again she came at him but with more ferocity swinging her leg up clipping him on the side of his head. The blow came harder than he had expected, in fact it felt like Raph had hit him. Her strength was definitely heightened.

As the experiment continued Jen took a few hits from Leo but nowhere near the amount she had doled out to their leader. He was panting from exhaustion as she rained another round of blows to his plastron and he stumbled backwards tripping on his own feet. Landing hard on his shell she lunged forward claiming his lap in victory. 

With her forearm pressed firmly into the flesh of his neck she stared down into Leo’s mesmerizing blue eyes getting caught up in them for a few seconds. The hot air that shot from between his clenched teeth passed over her face as he tried to catch his breath. Being so close Jen took in the scent of him, mint tea and blade oil,it was intoxicating. She too tried to calm herself, her body felt amazing pulsating with a power she had never felt before.

If she didn’t know any better Jen could have sworn she felt a stirring of something in his pants just below her core as she straddled his strong hips. Was he getting aroused by this, by her? Unhurriedly she lowered her upper body bringing her lips just a few inches from his. “Was that a good enough demonstration of my abilities?”

Leo nodded slowly licking his lips again still unable to form any words. He could feel her tail wrapped around his thigh just a few feet from his cock, which was starting to react to her closeness. Was she doing that on purpose? Just a few more inches and their lips would meet. He pushed the feeling to sate that urge down quickly looking over to his stunned brothers and sensei. Their mouths hung open, eyes wide in shock, that was some demonstration.

Then a burst of energy erupted in the dojo when his three brothers leapt to their feet in a congratulatory howl of praise.

Slowly Jen leaned back giving Leo some space, which surprisingly left him feeling a little disappointed in the loss of their closeness. He felt his breath hitch when her tail slowly unwound itself from his thigh leaving it cold. Her eyes never left his and he could see the fire in them, he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. The heat radiating from the apex of her thighs wouldn’t soon be forgotten either. He groaned softly when her palms pressed into his plastron pushing herself up and off of him hovering over the muscled turtle for a few agonizingly long moments. He wanted nothing more to reach up and bring her back down pinning her below his weight but he resisted. This was not the time or place for such carnal acts. Rising slowly he bowed as he was taught when he was bested in training. Blushing she followed suit.

“God, I’d like to see that over and over again.” Raph laughed coming up behind Jen lifting her gently into the air.

“I think all of us would, minus Leonardo of course.” Everyone shot Master a Splinter at stunned look at the cheeky comment and burst out laughing. Rarely did the old rat joke, but when he did it was worth the wait.

Donnie broke through the laughter and nudged Jen’s arm. “Hey let’s get you to my lab, I wanna take a little more blood after that spike in your strength.”

Jen moaned letting her head fall back but followed the genius to his lab none the less. She wondered if she’d have any blood left after all this.

As they watched Don and Jen leave Raph helped Leo up from the floor. “The sexual tension, Jesus man that could have been cut with a knife. Leo pushed his hot head brother away and ignored the comment exiting the dojo himself. 

That night Jen had trouble sleeping, a certain blue-eyed terrapin kept her mind racing to inappropriate thoughts.Tossing and turning in her bed she finally gave up and headed towards the TV hoping to find a little distraction there. Slumping down in the old warn couch Jen turned on the TV lowering volume not wanting to wake anyone else in the lair. Flipping through the channels mindlessly she was unaware of the set of blue eyes watching her from the kitchen. Settling on an old movie she set the remote on the couch and began to lose herself in the TV.

Leo had gotten up to grab a glass of water when he noticed Jen slip onto the couch. Truth was he couldn’t sleep, the thought of her straddling him kept his mind reeling and his imagination on over drive. His skin still burned where her tail and coiled around his thigh. If they didn’t have an audience, he might have been bold enough to kiss her. He had wanted too since the first day they met. Taking a long pull of the cool liquid a smile spread over his lips. This would be the first time they were alone, so he took advantage heading towards her.

Jen nearly jumped out of her skin when Leonardo hopped over the couch settling in right next to her.

“Jesus Christ!” She yelped as quietly as she could. “You god damn ninjas! I didn’t even know anyone else was up.”

“Sorry, it comes naturally now.” He said matter-of-factly taking another drink of his water. “What are we watching?”

“Um, not sure just a movie I’ve never seen before. The rest are informercials.”

“Can’t sleep?” Leo never took his eyes from the screen offering up his glass of water to her.

Jen waved her hand declining his offer and shifted on the couch to face the tall turtle. “Looks like I’m not the only one.”

“I was thirsty.”

Jen’s eyes narrowed in on Leo’s face watching his nostrils flare as he scented the air. She could see him shift uncomfortably under her gaze then her eyes lowered to the pair of shorts that covered his lower half, there was a slight bulge. What was he smelling, taking his cue Jen too scented the air and was shocked to find his heady aroma filling her senses. Why had she not tried this before? She was now part animal and she could tell if the opposite sex was aroused. “Liar.” She called him out while her tail moved slowly to his bare feet. Encircling one of his feet the tip wound higher reaching his calf. Now she could hear his breathing catch. Leo was definitely aroused; his alluring musk was getting stronger now. Good she wasn’t the only one. Jen swallowed her nerves and decided to keep going.

“You couldn’t sleep either, could you?” she husked shifting to sit on her knee facing Leo who was still trying his best to concentrate on the movie. The tip of her tail moved to the underside on his knee brushing the sensitive flesh. She felt him tense a bit hearing a soft hum move passed his lips.

Then he spoke, “No, I couldn’t.”

“Why?” she questioned again leaning a bit closer.

Finally ripping his blue orbs from the TV screen, he met her hers, a challenge rising in his stare. “You know why.” His hips flexed on their own bringing her gaze back down to his tented shorts.

Jen could feel the heat pool between her thighs and decided she wanted to make the next move. Taking the glass from Leo’s hand she downed the rest of the liquid and set the glass behind her on the couch. She had never been this bold in her entire life but there was always a first for everything.

Moving quickly Jen stretched over him lowing her back end down on his lap making sure her tail stayed out of the way. Locking eyes with him they both moaned when their covered groins met. Leo’s hands reacted swiftly latching onto her hips pressing his semi erect member up against the warmth of her core. Even though fabric separated them the sensation was thrilling. Jen closed her eyes enjoying the connection and leaned forward cupping his green cheeks slanting her mouth over his taking an impatient kiss from the leader.

Moaning up into her mouth as her tongue swept into the heat of his mouth tasting him, Leo ground up into her again. Subsequently it made the blood rush further to his throbbing flesh filling it to the brink of agony. A deep rumble rolled up from his belly exciting Leo further deepening the already frantic kiss. The little sounds escaping her sweet mouth was almost his undoing but when his ninja senses kicked in he rolled them down on the couch pressing her down into the cushions with his immense weight. Reluctantly breaking the searing kiss Leo looked down at her flushed face giving her a brilliant smile.

Before she could protest the end to their kiss Jen heard someone walking to the kitchen.

“Who left the TV on?” Donnie’s familiar voice filled the room. She heard his move towards them and Leo shot up from the couch leaning up against the back keeping Jen secured beneath him.

“Oh hey Leo, what are you doing up so late?” the purple banded turtle sounded suspicious taking another step towards the couch.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Leo mused grinding himself down into Jen again.

Covering her mouth with her hand to quell the moan he had enticed from her Jen pinched his bare green skin of his thigh with her other.

“Ahh ok, just make sure to turn the TV off before you go to bed Leo, Mikey leaves it on all the time. Good night.” Donnie began to shuffle off back to bed. “Good night Jen.” He added quickly with a laugh.

“Night Donnie.” Jen called from under Leo.

When Donnie had disappeared back into his lab Leo pushed off the back of the couch and hovered over Jen once again his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Jen smiled seeing Leo so playful, the leader of the four brothers was usually calm and collected but he was so animated right now staring down at her. It made her feel so alive. Maybe it was from his intense smile or the sheer weight of the mutant on top of her, but she found it hard to breath.

Leo looked down on her for a few more seconds before pulling back to remove his weight from her completely. “We better get to bed. We’ll continue this at a later date.” Leo reached out and pulled Jen to her feet and turned off the TV.

Escorting Jen back to her makeshift room Leo gave her one last deep kiss before heading back to bed himself, leaving her alone with her rampant thoughts.

Flopping down in the bed Jen let out a heavy sigh, if it wasn’t for Donnie’s interruption she was fairly certain Leo would be filling her completely right now. Closing her eyes, she remembered the hard flesh pulsating between her legs; thick, hot and big.

“Damnit Donnie.”

The next morning as she pulled on her boots Donnie knocked on her door. “Hey, can I talk to you in my lab for a minute?”

Feeling suddenly nervous Jen nodded and followed the tall terrapin into his lap. As she entered through the doors she found his three brothers gathered in his lab as well. Leo was leaning up against a support beam and gave her a sly smile before returning his attention back to his genius brother. Up on Donnie’s screens looked like blood cells and large purple dots surrounding it.

Donnie pointed to the screen and sighed in frustration. “I think I figured it out.”

Jen’s eyes widened in surprise, “What? Are you serious Don? That’s amazing!” she wanted to run to the tall turtle and kiss him and that big beautiful brain, but he wasn’t happy, in fact a frown was set firmly across his lips. “Then why do you look so upset?”

“That’s because for it to work I need a pure untainted sample of the ooze to reverse it’s effects and the only way to do that is going back to Stockman’s lab.”

Jen watched a quick flare of disappointment wash over Leo’s face and then it was gone as his arms crossed over his chest. She could see the fearless leader facade go up as he addressed his brothers. “Are you sure Donnie? We almost didn’t get out of there last time.” The worry was apparent in his deep voice, he was nervous for their safety. 

“99% sure.”

Then she felt the tension in the room rise and looked up to all of them observing at her. Jen suddenly felt so small. This was going to be dangerous for them and that wasn’t something she was comfortable with. There had to be another way.

“No, I won’t let you guys put yourself back in that situation again for me. There must be another way Donnie? I can wait, this form isn’t so bad, I’m kind of getting used to it.” She looked sheepishly over at the handsome blue leader feeling her cheeks flush with the rise of her heart rate. Then a sudden terrible thought crossed her mind. Would Leo find her attractive if she went back to normal? She membered the kiss, the touch of his hands, the simple feel of him against her. That was something she wanted to experience again, plus more. 

Leo’s attitude shifted from light hearted to stern taking one final look over at Jen. His jaw worked side to side taking account of each of his brothers who were staring at him waiting for his answer. “Ok Donnie if you’re sure we’ll go get it. We promised your brother we’d help you Jen and that is what we’re going to do. We’ll leave tonight when the sun has set.” Leo said decisively pushing past his brothers and Jen leaving Donnie’s lab all together. With Leo being the leader, his word was final, and his brothers didn’t dare question it. It was going to happen tonight whether she was comfortable with it or not. And if anything happened to them because of her she would never forgive herself. 

The day moved by fast with little contact with the four brothers. They were walled up in Donnie’s lab most of the day making plans for tonight. The door was locked keeping her from them and she hated it.

As the time wound down she felt a knot form in her stomach and when the door of Donnie’s lab finally opened all four turtles filed out weapons strapped to their shells. It was time. All but Leo moved to the large garbage truck in the back getting inside.

Leo eyed her warily like he was making a split decision, his blue eyes were troubled but when he moved forward with conviction she knew what was going to happen next. In anticipation Jen stepped backwards to the wall resting her back against it when Leo’s weight hit her. He leaned down taking a heated kiss urging her mouth open with his tongue.

It was quick, but the kiss packed a wallop, breathless and light-headed Jen barely registered Leo’s retreating form as he crawled into the truck with his brothers. And then they were gone, leaving Jen alone and helpless to do anything but sit and wait for their return.

Minutes turned into hours and hours bled into morning. It had been too long, they should have been home by now. Something was wrong.


	4. Part Four

Part 4

Jen watched Master Splinter pace the floor, his long tail whipping nervously behind him as he walked. His dark eyes were glued to the floor and his hand constantly flipping his graying beard. He was trying to figure out the best way to handle what was going on. Just watching the old rat pace endlessly, made her anxiety shoot through the roof.

Jen had called her brother the moment Splinter came out realizing the turtle’s absence had gone on long enough. “All of them? How long has it been?” The tightness in his usual calm and collected voice apparent, she knew this was bad.

“Almost 10 hours, they left after sun down last night. They went back to Stockman’s Lab to get some of the ooze that mutated me. Donnie needs it to turn me back to normal.”

“They what?!?” Casey hissed furiously through the phone, she knew her brother very well and he was pissed. “God damn it. Why didn’t they call me? Fucking stupid turtles I should ha….” His voice trailed off as he continued to rant to himself. She could hear his rummaging through something on the other end of the phone.

“Cas.” Jen called into the phone clutching it tightly in her fingers. When she got no respond she shouted louder. “CAS!”

“Yeah, sorry,I’m on my way Jen.” And then he was gone, the line dead. Jen set her phone down on the kitchen counter and wrung her shaking hands.

“This is not like them, this much time should not have been needed for such a simple task. Something has happened to my sons.”

After 15 agonizingly long minutes Casey finally showed up hoping effortlessly over the turnstiles,worry wrinkling his handsome features. He gave Jen a quick hug and then immediately found the ninjutsu master hidden away in his room. Jen stayed in the main part of the lair keeping her distance from the pair, she was unsure if she would be allowed into the meeting.

Thankfully she didn’t have to suffer long, it was quick and Casey and Splinter came from his room in a hurry. Casey found Jen again and gripped her shoulders looking into her eyes. “We are going to get them. You have to stay here. Master Splinter and I will bring them home.”

When she found out she was being left behind like a useless child, Jen grew upset. Shuffling out of her brother’s tight grip she glowered at him and the old rat. “Like hell I’m staying here!” she snapped feeling her spin prickle with her rising anger. “I can help Casey, I helped when you guys got me out of there. Don’t you remember? You can’t expect me to just sit here by myself twiddling my god damned thumbs while you guys go try and save them. I mean they’re there probably in trouble because of me. I can’t, you have to take me with you.” She was almost pleading with them, her anger quelling behind her words.

Master Splinter came around Casey quickly closing the distance. His furry hand came out and rested on her forearms, patting them like she was a fragile little girl. She winched internally at the gesture but remained calm while the old rat addressed her. He was the master of this domain and his word was law, she would not disrespect him.

“Jennifer my child, your training may be progressing nicely but you do not have the skill set yet to defeat what my four sons were obviously out matched with. You will remain here until we return. We will not continue with this foolish conversation.”

Jen took a deep breath pushing her rising anger down, finding it a little difficult to do so. She bowed to the old rat quashing it finally. “Hai sensei.”

Without another word Splinter and Casey headed out towards the surface, leaving Jen yet again alone and feeling helpless.

It took a half an hour of pacing before Jen wandered into the garage staring at were the large garbage truck once sat. Her eyes drifted over the ground finding their unique foot prints and homemade footwear tread disturbing the dust and dirt. Jen walked around the large space comparing her shoeless feet to theirs. After a quick place of her foot over Raphael’s bare print she found her feet were significantly smaller than their male feet. Which reminded herself, she needed to figure out something to go on her feet. Due to Splinters age and delicate health the turtles were rather adamant about keeping the lair clean but they still lived in the sewers.

Jen turned and started walking back into the massive tunnel, someplace she hadn’t ventured yet. There in the back corner sat something large under a tan tarp. Tentatively Jen made her way over to it and grabbed the frayed corner in her three fingered hand running her fingers of the worn old fabric. “What are you hiding Don?.” Tugging at the corner she pulled the tarp free and found a large van beneath painted like a turtle shell. On top the front of the van sat a large solar panel and a satellite dish just behind it. Comically large tires with yellow rims stuck way out from the frame of the vehicle. Jen walked around to the driver seat and pulled the door open and was assaulted with the site of horrendous green shag carpeting encasing the interior of the van in its entirety. Even a disco ball hung between the driver and passenger seat.

“Jesus Donnie, talk about tacky.” Jen mumbled to herself jumping into the driver’s seat. Turning around she could see a plasma TV hanging in the back and a shaved ice machine? Donnie was definitely extra. Then a delicious thought came to her. She reached for the visor and flipped it down and was rewarded with the keys to her new ride fall right into her lap.

“Jackpot.” Quickly the large vehicle roared to life and Jen pulled out towards the large sealed door that stood between her and her freedom. Several buttons sat just to the right of the visor blinking with the vehicle’s systems. “Now which one opens the door?” Flipping a switch, the car started to bounce with the back hydraulics on the suspension. Erratic movements brought the back end of the van up and down jostling its hybrid inhabitance in her seat. Her fingers found the switch again and stopped the hissing and moving, righting the cars back end. “Ok, that wasn’t it….why the fu…. never mind.” Pressing her fingertip to a large blue button she closed her eyes and pushed. To her amazement she heard heavy mechanisms grind and shift opening the large door revealing the long tunnel to New York’s streets.

“I’m coming guys.”

Thankfully she had a great memory and remembered where the laboratory was so finding it wouldn’t difficult. The drive to said place was a different story. As her journey started Jen found several eyes on her. Long confused stares drifted her way as she drove towards her destination. “Shit.” She had forgotten her current condition and could only imagine what a half human and half chameleon woman driving a giant oddly painted turtle van must look like. It was early enough in the morning but there were still people out going to work. Gritting her teeth Jen leaned her seat back as far as it would go and went a little faster.

The Lab was far enough away from the city tucked away high on a hill surrounded by a forest of trees. She found an unpaved path and turned the van down it and quickly found the turtle’s abandoned garbage truck and her brothers Dodge Hellcat Challenger. At least she knew they had made it safely. But how did they venture inside that was the million dollar question.

Before she opened the door she closed her eyes and concentrated like she had done so many times in Donnie’s lab and the dojo. The shivering of her cells in her skin was proof that it was working and when she opened her eyes she found her skin disappear into the green shag.

“I am a valuable part of this team. They’ll see.” Exiting the van she made her way up into the hill completely unseen.

The parking lot looked empty but she knew there would be guards inside and god knows how many. True to form three armed guards came running around the corner of the building heading towards the back door. Quickly coming up behind them still hidden she slipped inside with them as they dashed towards a loud ruckus coming from down the main hall.

Jen followed closely behind the guards, she knew if there was a fight going on it would be because of her brother. Casey wasn’t subtle at all. As they came into a large room she could see Casey and Master Splinter fighting off several guards. The old rat was doing just fine but her brother wasn’t training in anything but a typical ass whoopin. So being bombarded by several trained goons at the same time, he was having trouble keeping up. 

So far there was no immediate danger to either Casey or Splinter so Jen remained hidden from sight. It was to her advantage to stay in the shadows for now. They still needed to find out where the turtles were being held prisoner. If for some reason these two fell she would be their last hope.

While they kept the majority of the hired help preoccupied Jen decided it would be best to take a look around. Avoiding a hurdling body from Splinter Jen rolled out of the way and slid towards a wall. Her tail reached out and grabbed a pillar stopping her from slamming into the hard surface. Her head inches from the wall Jen turned her head and saw a set of doors that required a keycard to enter.

“That room must be important.” She thought getting to her feet to find an unconscious body to borrow a key card. Searching the random bodies littering the floor, Jen grinned seeing a key card jutting out from one of their pockets. Sensing danger Jen looked up and saw another man sailing towards her. Dropping to her knees she leaned back avoiding the mass as it swept over her torso. When the danger was gone Jen got up with the help from her tail gather the key card in her palm.

With a quick glace to her brother and master ninja to make sure they were still in control of the situation Jen returned to the locked door. A quick swipe and a series of beeps from the brightly lite panel the door clicked open allowing her access. Making sure no one was looking in her direction not to give away her position Jen slipped through the doors into the darkened room. It was pitch black and the only sounds emanating in the hollow space were a few steady beeps of several whirling unknown machines.

Jen could feel her heart rate rise suddenly hearing breathing within the confines of the room. She wasn’t’ alone in here. Then she felt her vision alter unexpectedly with her rising anxiety. The room began to become visible revealing its contents to her. Four large metal tables with four equally large bodies laid out unmoving restrained to the cold metal.

Her hand snapped over her mouth catching the stunned gasp before it could escape passed her lips. There laid her four mutant turtle friends with clear masks over their mouths that seemed to pump some sort of gas down into their lungs. Each had an IV inserted into the crook of their arms feeding god knows what into their bodies. Wait? How was she seeing this,how was she able to see in the dark? This was beginning to freak her out, but her four friends in need of her help pushed the panic down, ‘how’ wasn’t important at the moment, she was just glad she was able too.

Becoming visible again Jen moved swiftly to Mikey,the nearest prone turtle to her, unbuckling the thick brown leather straps from his wrists and ankles. Her hands reached for the face mask secured over his nose and mouth pulling it free. As gently as she could she moved to the IV and slid the thick needle free from his green skin pressing down on the wound to stop the stream of crimson.

“Mikey.” Jen cooed cupping the youngest brother’s cheeks willing him to wake. She could now see he was covered in bruises and gashes, poor sweet Michelangelo had been beaten to a pulp. Her left hand moved to the top of his bald crown rubbing the scaled green flesh. “Wake up Mike, please wake up.”

When he didn’t respond Jen’s nervousness grew and her tail wrapped around the cart that held the drugs keeping the sweet orange turtle unconscious and tossed it across the room. The loud crash of the cart made her swear under her breath. She hoped no one had paid attention to that.

Moving to Donnie next, she removed him from the machines and leather binds, giving him a shake for good measure as well. Then she moved to Raph repeating the procedure freeing him of the contraptions and his restraints. Each turtle she freed looked worse than the last, lacerations that were not tended to oozing with their thick blood drying on the metal below them.

When she reached Leo he looked the worst, not only was his body littered with cuts and abrasions, a long deep gash ran over his left brow. The blood had drenched the left side of his face coating his green lustrous skin staining his blue mask. From the unnatural angle his arm laid she could see his right shoulder was out of its socket.

The heat of her anger rushed through her system filling her with a seething rage. They had hurt them, they had hurt her friends. Her fists clenched making half moons in her palms from her nails. They would pay, Baxter Stockman would pay for causing harm to the turtles.

She had no idea how long it would take for them to wake up, 5 minutes, 30 minutes? All Jen knew was she wished they would hurry up. She didn’t know how long Casey and Master Splinter could keep up their current task. Speaking of them she couldn’t hear any commotion going on outside? Were they ok? Cautiously opening the door Jen peered out and felt something inside her snap.

There on the flood Casey lay sprawled out unconscious face down, at least he better be unconscious. Master Splinter was still up and fighting but now he hovered over Casey’s body trying to protect him. It was a distraction and the new flood of guards that filtered into the room didn’t fair well for the old rat. Jen could feel the red hot bubbling rage boil up from her toes to her scalp consuming her. They were hurting those she loved.

Her body started to shake with the force of her fury and she ripped from the room tearing the doors from their hinges. Watching the large metal doors screech to a halt in front of her from her strength, Jen looked at her hands. Did she just do that? No matter, keep going, help Casey and Splinter.

Clenching her fists Jen dug down deep and screamed at the top of her lungs before she shot forth. With the force of a 100 men Jen plowed into the new additions to the fight and scattered them around the room. The four guards that were currently pummeling Splinter were torn from him and thrown against the wall. Jen stood in front of the battered rat and growled at the guards surrounding them.

“You touch him again or that man and I will rip the spines from your bodies!” She was seething and the longer she remained in that state she felt her temperature rise and the throb in her muscles pulse.

“Good, you brought her back to me.” A familiar voice cooed behind her.

Jen adjusted her stance to see who was behind her, all the while keeping her fallen brother and Master Splinter in her sight. Dr. Stockman, Bebop and Rocksteady plus a few more guards stood between her and the decimated door that held the turtles. The good doctor looked her up and down like he was starving and she was on the menu. It made her skin crawl and not in a good way.

“My, how pleased I am that you came back to me on your own. When those four meddlesome reptiles showed up last night without you I was rather disappointed. I wanted to see how the ooze took full affect on your body my dear. Unfortunately they took you from me before I could study the end results of your cross mutation.”

Jen swallowed hard, she didn’t like the sound of that. “What do you mean cross mutation?” She watched Stockman’s eyes go wild with excitement as he stepped closer to her, his hands twitching to examine her.

“Unlike these two idiots behind me,” The doctor motioned to the cumbersome Rhino and Warthog mutants behind him. “I put more than one animal gene into the ooze that transformed you. The chameleon gene is quite apparent, and you look marvelous my dear, exquisite. With that gene alone you should be able to make yourself invisible to the naked eye. In addition you should be able to use that magnificent tail of yours like another appendage. But, have you been able to see in the dark, experienced uncontainable anger and hopefully heightened strength?”

Jen refused to answer the madman but her silence spoke volumes to the scientist and he began to laugh hysterically.

“That my dear is the alligator gene in the ooze. What did you think those scutes along your back were? I’m curious to see what you are capable of when I put your through vigorous rounds of testing. I’m afraid some will be painful my dear, but I’m sure with your new body you’ll be able to endure.”

“You monster. I’d rather die than be your guinea pig!” She hissed stepping forwards towards the man who had ruined her life, her tail snapping loudly on the cold hard floor behind her.

“Yes, yes my dear, a brilliant monster and you are far too valuable to me for you to end your life.” Stockman’s hands rose and waved towards her. “Grab her, do not let her escape or harm herself. Now that we have her plus those four turtles we can breed them. With her abilities, their armored shells and brute strength along with the genius’s smarts we’ll make an army that can’t be beaten. I’ll be able to sell your spawn to the government and make a fortune!”

The two cumbersome mutant’s hands were on her in seconds pulling her back from Master Splinter and Casey. With a heavy snap metal shackles clicked around her wrists restraining her. “No!” Jen screamed.

“Get your hands off of her!” Jen’s head snapped to the sound and found all four of the turtles up, awake and with their weapons in hand. Their wounds were still open and oozing but luckily Leo’s shoulder looked like it was returned to its rightful place in its socket. Somehow in their current state they looked more threatening and deadly. 

“How are you four awake and free?!” Stockman growled glaring at his guards with unhinged anger.

The guards and stockman distracted Jen snapped her tail around the waist of Bebop and lifted his immense mass into the air and threw him through the large front window of the lab sending him sailing into the trees. Old but quick the rat ninjutsu master engaged Rocksteady. Jen jumped forward, clearing herself of the fighting mutants and rolled landing just before her brother who was now beginning to stir.

Jen was done, done with Stockman, done with this dangerous game he was playing. She let the anger, the fear and the blinding rage she had been suffocating break free. Her eyes locked on the smug scientist and a sadistic grin curved her full lips. “You want a demonstration Doc? Then let me satisfy that need to know. Let me show you what I can do.” With a quick glance to the turtles she saw them smiling ready and waiting to follow her lead. Jen allowed the rage that was boiling within swell inside and let it explode bellowing a war cry.

The bonds that held her hands behind her back snapped with her enhanced strength freeing her. And then she lunged for Rocksteady signaling for the rest of the waiting mutants to attack. The large mutant was strong but not that smart, seeming to have forgotten her nimble tail. Whipping around her tail shot down and through his legs snapping up catching him in the family jewels. With a howl the large rhino grabbed his throbbing bits and fell to his knees.

“That was a low blow lady!” he squealed in pain falling to his side.

Jen gave him no satisfaction in responding and hurdled the mutant through the open window after his friend.

In a blur of speed Jen used her new found skills and strength taking out guards two at a time. Each fell with a heavy thud drifting swiftly in the blissful dark of unconsciousness.

Out of the corner of her eye she would catch the turtles watching her, eyes wide in astonishment catching them off guard. Even Master Splinter stood stunned a few times mouth agape at the sheer power she expelled. It boosted her confidence making her fight harder.

She could see her brother stumbling to his feet and unluckily unaware of two guards stalking him. With a sudden burst of power she plowed through the mass and leapt over him subduing his would be attackers. Jen whirled around patting Casey on his back, “Watch your back amateur.” She laughed before she moved on to the next guard.

“Jen?” he gasped watching her tear through another cluster of men effortlessly. She was lifting them above her head as if they weighted nothing. His little sister who needed help opening pickle jars was now very much able to handle herself, plus some!

“Keep up old man!” she yelled over her shoulder breaking the spell.

As the threat began to dwindle, Jen set her sights on the cowering scientist behind five terrified guards. With a wicked smile she disappeared into the background and watched the scientist begin to panic. She rounded the unaware men and slipped behind Stockman inching closer. Her tail slithered up his back and before he could react the tip wound around his neck and lifted the madman in to the air. His startled yelp was music to her ears knowing the tables had finally turned.

“How was that for a demonstration? Or do you need me to rip you in half?”


	5. Part Five

Part Five – Final

Jen glared at the man who had ruined her life, her tail slowly enclosing around his neck extinguishing his oxygen inch by inch. His eyes wide with terror he couldn’t pull them from her face all the while his fingers tried in vain to pry the death grip of her tail from his throat.

“You’re going to change me back Stockman, or I’ll rip the spine from your body. Do I make myself clear?” She growled with distain bringing his face inches from hers. 

Unable to form words the flailing scientist nodded quickly now gasping frantically for air.

A large hand rested on Jen’s shoulder reminding her she wasn’t alone in this tense standoff. Keeping Baxter Stockman in her clutches Jen turned to see the four battered and bleeding turtles standing behind her along with their sensei and her disoriented brother.

“It’s ok Jen, let him go.” Splinter’s soothing voice cut through the haze of her rage making the grip of her tail loosen just enough to let the mad scientist a reprieve of much needed air. Looking up to Leo’s bloody face for guidance he nodded in silent agreement. As her tail lowered the man to solid ground Jen let out a shaky breath feeling the adrenaline wane from her body. She suddenly felt so tired but she couldn’t imagine what the turtles were feeling. Her gaze traveled over them now taking account of each bloody gash and bruise that covered their bodies. Leo’s one closed eye was so caked in blood she was unsure if itself had been damaged or if the over flow from the wound above spilled over to seal it shut? Seeing his blue mask stained with his own blood was heart wrenching.

“Jen let him go I have him.” Jen’s head snapped around feeling Stockman’s body jerk around in her tails grip to find Casey trying to pry the remainder of her tail from around his neck. Jen allowed her brother’s hands to release the man and she returned her vision to the four brothers a few feet from her and their master who was just before them, a warm smile softening his old features.

The old rat’s furry hand came out gathering Jen’s now trembling one in his, “My dear child.” He started urging her to kneel to his level which she quickly obliged. “I told you to stay behind..”

Jen started to try and defend herself but the old rat lifted his hand halting her response.

“Be as it may, I am thankful you did not listen. If it wasn’t for you following us here we all would no doubt be at the mercy of this madman. Your skills were on full display today showing me you have some natural tendencies for self defense. I have a feeling your brother has helped you with that. Along with these new abilities that are coming to light you are a formidable force.” Master Splinter watched Casey beam with pride over his sister.

“Master Splinter?” Donnie interrupted resting his hand on his sensei’s shoulder. “I called Rebecca they should be here any minute. Casey will you take Sensei home, it think this has been enough excitement for him for one day.”

Splinter eyed his tallest son contemplating his options, he hated leaving his sons in such poor shape but he knew they would be worrying about him if he stayed here so taking a distraction from the equation would ease the situation. Finally agreeing he nodded and turned to Casey who was dividing his attention between Jen and Master Splinter.

Jen could see the inner turmoil coursing through her brother, “Its ok Casey. I’m fine I’ll be back when we’re finished with the police.”

Letting out a frustrated puff of air Casey handed over the struggling Stockman to Raphael before ushering the old rat from the destroyed room.

It took five more minutes for the doors to burst open filling the room with swat and the chief of police. The members of swat left the turtles alone and began to gather up the unconscious bodies strewn about. Two of them snapped handcuffs on Stockman and removed him from the red brute’s custody.

“So this is Jones’ sister. I see Stockman did get his hands on you.” Rebecca moved through the chaos and came up to Jen looking her up and down. “Donnie called me when it happened I’m sorry we couldn’t do anything sooner. Everything happened so fast and by the time we got here he removed everything that incriminated him. Now we have surveillance and proof, he’ll be going away for a long time but not until he comes up with a way to chance you back to normal.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. This would have been a horrible experience if it wasn’t for these four.” Jen gestured to the four tired brothers behind her. “They took me into their home kept be safe and comfortable until I can be returned back to normal. I can never thank them enough.”

Rebecca the chief of police laughed and smiled warmly at the turtles. “Yes they are pretty amazing. They have helped us numerous times and hope we continue to rely on each other in the future.” 

After everything was concluded at Stockman’s lab, Donnie and Jen took back the van she brought and Leo, Raph and Mikey took back the garbage truck. After what felt like forever they were safely back in the lair and they all made their way into Donnie’s lab were Splinter and Casey were waiting to tend to the turtles various wounds. One after the other the four took showers cleaning away the caked blood and gore. Casey took special care making sure Jen’s minor scratches were bandaged properly.

When all was said and done only Leo required stitches for the gash above his eye. Donnie was the only one to help with that but Jen stayed close watching the leader wince with each puncture of his green flesh by the needle. Donnie disinfected the wound and placed a large white bandage over the newly closed wound and released him from his lab.

That night Jen lay in bed staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. The day’s events kept running through her head. She kept thinking of Stockman and his concoction that changed her life. She was Chameleon and alligator, she should be horrified and disgusted but she found herself surprisingly at peace with it. She knew Stockman was a scared little man and would do what he promised and chance her back but part of her wasn’t in any hurry.

The past few weeks down here getting to know the turtles had been an eye opening experience. They were considered freaks, and would be shunned if they were found out by the world but in all reality they were more human than most people she knew. Each of them were amazing in their own way with wonderful personalities. When her mind finally wandered to the leader in blue she felt herself melt a little. The thought of leaving him when she was back her to normal self left her feeling a little….disappointed. It was mind boggling how fast she had grown attached to him, well maybe that wasn’t the right word for it. She was much more the attached to the leader in blue, more like loved him. When she saw him lying on the gurney bloody and battered her heart nearly lurched out of her chest. She wanted to make him feel better, to help him.

Suddenly the urge to see him grew too strong to deny. Pushing the covers from her body Jen padded out of her makeshift room and down the hall to the closed door that lead to Leonardo’s bedroom. Rapping softly on the wooden door with her knuckles she only waited a few seconds before she heard his deep booming voice call out to enter.

Turning the knob she entered finding the room mostly cast in darkness besides the lamp that sat next to his bed. From the dim light it cast the leader in a warm yellow light showing the eldest brother reading.

Even through the shadows she could see the dazzling hue of his gorgeous blue eyes and they were locked in on her. Suddenly she felt a little vulnerable in her cotton shorts and tank top. 

“Can’t sleep?” he called across the room slowly closing his book and setting it on the table next to his bed. She could see he was still maskless and saw the white bandage covering the large gash on his forehead.

No words formed on her tongue so she shook her head.

Seeing her struggle Leo smiled and ushered her forward with a curl of his long green finger and pulled the covers open inviting her into his bed.

It took Jen a few moments to get her feet to move but after a silent argument with her inner self, her feet moved carrying her to the offered up part of his bed. Crawling beneath the covers she laid down curling herself around his warm body and gasped finding Leo slept in the nude.

His dark chuckle made her cheeks redden and her senses begin to tingle.

“Sorry I didn’t know I’d have company.”

Jen swallowed the lump in her throat and remembered two nights ago on the couch feeling him pressed against her, so close yet so far away. That thought made her hum at the pleasant memory and slid over him straddling his hips catching the cool and collected turtle off guard. “That’s alright I don’t mind.”

She felt his hands grip her hips holding her in place careful not to cause friction to his lower extremities just yet. “Did you come in here with the intent on taking advantage of a wounded turtle?” Leo growled low testing her intentions.

“No, I really didn’t come in here with the intention on having you naked beneath me, but I’m not going to lie I’m liking the turn of events. And if I remember correctly I do believe he have some unfinished business to attend to that wasn’t completed on the couch the other night.”

Jen could see the moment his eyes ignited with a fire and turned the tables in a blink of an eye. With the speed that was his hallmark she was no longer straddling the leader in blue but beneath him, his large muscled body nestled comfortably between her spread thighs.

Leo leaned down his lips mere inches from her ear, “Is that so? Refresh my memory, what were we discussing?” when he finished his sentence Leo’s hips rolled forward giving Jen just the right amount of pressure against the thin fabric of her shorts letting her feel his already titanium hard cock. Biting her lip Jen moaned tilting her head back at the sensation.

“L-Leo, I-I don’t…..”

“It was something like this?” Leo growled thrusting his length again through the crevasse of her shorts catching the moister quickly saturating the flimsy cotton.

“Yes, yes like that, oh god.” Jen’s heart began to race coming to terms what position she had put herself in. Leonardo was on top of her naked teasing her through her shorts aching to have closer contact. But the thing was she had never been with a man before and that sobering thought came crashing down making her tense a bit under the large mutant.

Leo sensed the change in her and stopped, looking down his blue eyes swirling with the pent up sexual frustration. “Did I hurt you?” he asked breathlessly stilling all movements.

“No, god no, I um….just I’ve never…..”

“Been with anyone? Neither have I.”

Jen watched the fire cool in his stare slightly at his confession, which made her confused. A few minutes ago he was acting like he had done this hundreds of times, he was oozing confidence like he did in all things.

“You mean you’ve never?”

Leo shook his head looking away from her now, “No, looking like this you don’t get a lot of offers for sexual encounters.” His voice was low almost a whisper. He was struggling with the thought of being alone for the rest of his life never getting to experience things like love or a relationship.

Jen’s hands moved to his face cupping his cheeks pulling his gaze back to hers. “I think you are very attractive and I’ve been a human 99% of my life. I think all of you are worthy of love and I think if you gave the human world a chance you’d be pleasantly surprised. A lot of women aren’t looking for conventional. You are exotic, heroic, caring, and selfless. I mean I could keep going if you want me too. I would be hopelessly blessed to call you mine.” That last sentence made her blush because of the truth behind it. She did, she would love to call Leonardo hers. 

“You would be mine?” his voiced changed with the question; it seemed to drop an octave and became velvety rich like decadent dark chocolate. It sent her core twitching with excitement and she found herself suddenly breathless.

“Yes I would.” She surprised herself, she didn’t hesitate at all.

Once again the fire behind his blue eyes roared to life and Leo lowered himself down crushing his lips to hers pouring every ounce of himself into the gesture. When his tongue demanded entrance Jen obliged parting her lips allowing Leonardo to deepen the kiss. The feeling of his plastron against her breasts was erotic; she could feel the scrutes of the hard plates rub with the returning movements of his hips.

Breaking their contact Leo began kissing down her slender neck, “I want you to be mine.” His words were coming out rough and exasperated as he worked lower. When his mouth reached Jen’s collar bone his kisses turned into soft little bites marking the colored flesh of her chameleon skin in red perfect little welts.

“Then I’m yours.” Jen whimpered elongating her neck giving the turtle better access.

Lower Leo moved finding the helm of her tank top lifting it up exposing her breasts to his impatient stare. When his hot mouth latched onto a colored peak Jen cried out arching her back grasping at the back of his green head. “Ohhh uh!”

His warm tongue worked the flesh nipping, pulling and he was living for the sounds she was making. He was finding it harder and harder not to rip the clothes from her body and take her then and there. By the scent in the air she was willing and able, but this would be the first time for the both of them and he didn’t want to rush into this, Leo wanted to savor it, take his time. Besides Leo knew the sheer size of him could split her in two if she wasn’t properly prepped and he would enjoy every single syllable he planned on coaxing from her lips while he did it. He had been dreaming of his moment since he first set eyes on her, she was beautiful, courageous and accepting.

After giving each of the lustrous mounds enough attention to leave Jen panting under him Leo continued south licking warm wet trails down her midriff, swirling his tongue at her navel to tease her. With all his fineness he hooked his green digits on the waistband of her cotton shorts and rid her of them in one fluid motion.

Leo scented the air again and Jen’s arousal was pungent filling his senses making him slowly go mad with desire. Careful not to squish her wiggling tail Leo settled himself back down giving himself a perfect view of his glistening prize. “I’m going to taste you now Jen.”

Jen tried her best not to thrash around as Leo’s mouth sampled her flesh leaving her a puddle on his bed. But nothing compared to the feeling of his talented tongue slip passed her folds finding the sensitive bead at the hood of her sex. It felt the sun had settled inside her stomach warming every inch of her body slowly but with a raging intensity. When his teeth took control Jen gasped and lifted her pelvis pressing his face further into her warmth and was rewarded with the delicious slid of his tongue pushing into the tight sheath of her entrance. Her toes curled and tail snapped around his bicep when he let out a rumbling growl sending vibrations against the heated flesh of her sex. 

“L-Leo, oh godmmphff….” Jen tried to call out but her gasping moan was cut off when his broad tongue began to fuck her, stretching the virgin walls of her cunt. As he worked her into bliss, Jen fisted the sheets feeling her impending climax begin to take hold. Again Leo moved taking the swollen bead back into his mouth and when the thick digit of his hand gathered the collecting moist from her arousal it slowly sunk into her canal and Jen’s climax broke loose. In waves it began to crash over her making her arch up, her backend leaving the bed. Jen’s mouth opened to scream as it hit full on but her lungs refused to work sending out gasping breaths instead. His strong hands gripped her hips pulling her back down as Leo’s tongue worked harder extending the life of her orgasm. 

When her body began to come down from its high Jen struggled to get her breathing back under control. Her chest heaved with the long deep breaths she sucked in trying to keep herself from passing out from the sensory overload. She had never experienced anything like that before. Even now she was finding it difficult to form words.

Looked down between her quivering legs she saw Leonardo’s blue eyes locked in on her. The smile on his glistening lips set the dwindling fire in her belly to a steady roar once again.

Jen could feel her tail twitching beside her eager to participate and it slowly uncoiled around his immense arm and slipped down the cored muscle between his plastron and carapace. She could feel him shiver with the slight contact but when it dipped below the heavy weight of his body and found the pulsating member stuck between his bed and stomach she felt him suck in a sharp intake of air.

As the tip of her tail wound gently around the base of his engorged cock Jen smiled feeling his hips roll into the tight grip groaning out his approval.

“Jen, f-fuck that feels amazing.”

Slowly it started to encircle around his cock stimulating the sensitive flesh catching the moister beading at the helm using it to guide it movements. Jen could feel the pulse in the thick rod of flesh all the way up her tail into her palms. She was becoming impatient and pulled him gently making the large mutant lift up onto his hands and knees freeing his turgid length from beneath his body. Faster her tail moved stroking him to full mast. When her name dripped from his lips like sweet honey Jen urged Leo forward bringing the helm of his weeping cock to her entrance.

“Please Leo, I need it.”

Careful not to crush her, Leo lowered himself down taking his shaft from her tail lining it up. His lips slanted over hers and slowly pressed inside drinking down her moans and whimpers as he stretched her body to its limit.

When Leo breached her Jen felt the stretch immediately, and thankful from their earlier play his cock slid in without resistance but god did it burn. She could feel every inch, every vein as he sunk all the way down to the base embedding himself fully inside her slippery warmth. He gave her a few seconds to adjust to his massive girth and then started a slow steady rhythm moaning at the tight fit.

“God, you’re so tight. Jen you feel so g-good.”

Slowly his hips began to roll giving her the full length of him over and over making the burn fade into something delicious. This feeling that was growing at the center of her core was different from when he was consuming her whole. This feeling felt like lightening flashing with an intensity that made her body sing. Each plunge he bottomed out pressing deep for a few seconds before pulling back out almost completely before filling her once again with every inch he had to offer. Jen’s body rocked with each power drive grasping at his back trying frantically to ground herself to the onslaught of emotions that were bubbling up engulfing her consciousness. 

Leo pressed desperate kisses to her throat feeling his body start to tremble with his impending release. His breath was coming out fast and short and he couldn’t stop the constant rumble that rolled out of his throat as he took his pleasure inside her. She felt so perfect, like she was made for him, her body eagerly grabbing and pulling him deeper into her body.

“Jen, oh god.” His words came out in whispers as he started to take longer more sure strokes. He was close and the heat of his climax was rushing up to consume him. Grabbing her leg Leo hoisted it up and over his shoulder gaining a new angle making Jen’s eyes snap open and her pupils dilate to black saucers.

When Leo lifted her leg over his shoulder she could have sworn she had gone blind, the enlarged tip of his thrusting length brushed up against something sensitive inside her setting her off like a firework . Everything inside her erupted and the slowly building orgasm ripped through her abruptly making her scream out his name, uncaring who heard it. Every muscle she had tensed clamping around him, even her tail coiled up tight into a ball overwhelmed with the new sensation.

When Jen came undone around him, Leo felt her body clamp down on him like a vice milking his climax. His hips faltered and slammed forward seating himself as far as her body would allow roaring out as he gave her hot thick ropes of his cum, painting her womb with his release.

Lost in the delirium of the second mind numbing high Leo had brought her too Jen could somehow still feel him swell inside her filling her spasming walls with the delicious warmth of his overflowing essence. She had never felt so full before and being full of Leo was exquisite in so many ways.

In the dim light of his room Jen and Leo watched each other come down trying to catch their breath and regulate their rapid heartbeats. Thin sheets of sweat covered their bodies making them slick from their love making.

Leo took another deep kiss giving one final thrust of his softening member making sure he had given her every drop of himself before pulling free of her body sliding down to the bed pulling her to him. His hands wound around her touching softly along her textured flesh.

“You’re mine now, you know that right?” he growled into her ear nipping at her lobe.

“As long as you’re mine?”

“Of course.”

Jen leaned back into the warm arms of Leonardo letting out a long heavy sigh linking her hand with his, “Whether or not Stockman can change me back or not I’m not going anywhere Leo. I love you.”

“I love you too Jen.” 


End file.
